


Amongst the Roses

by AuroraRose2081



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Oneshot, Tragedy, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRose2081/pseuds/AuroraRose2081
Summary: As they fall together into darkness, caught in a place amongst the roses, Audrey dawns her crown of thorns while Chad carries a sword tainted black with blood.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Audrey Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Amongst the Roses

It wasn’t love. Love was affection, caring and tenderness. Love was Ben and Mal. This thing between them couldn’t possibly be considered love. It was rough and chaste. It was some primal need well beyond what love could ever provide. Chad Charming had fallen hard, and he couldn’t find it in him to care. His Queen was his life; he would do anything to please her. 

Audrey’s hands worked wonders across his body; her magenta claws clutched at his golden curls. His chest newly scarred from her lust glistened with sweat. Under the bedsheets they lay together, stripped down to their roots, his skin pale against her dusty shade. This thing between them was not the rose, but the thorns. And Chad could only allow his queen to bite at his neck; to suckle the place behind his ear which made him whimper. He was hers, forever and always. 

“The time is soon,” she breathed against him, grunting as he thrusted deeper into her, “I can feel them coming.” 

Flopping to the other side of the bed with a huff of breath, Chad didn’t care that he was naked, or that the claw marks across his skin bled crimson. Just like Audrey, Chad knew their time was quickly approaching. So it had been told to them that night last year in the Dark Forest, naked just like they were now when something evil whispered in their ears. Told to them that goodness and light would always conquer evil. It was not Audrey’s intention to challenge the way of nature, nor was it his. They would not fight what was sure to come in time. 

They caused chaos in their prime, and drew darkness over the land. They did evil’s bidding as willingly as a queen and a knight which ruled over a chessboard. And in return two thrones on Bald Mountain had been promised, a place for a king and queen. Goodness would always prevail; hence why this night would certainly be their last. Audrey had seen it in the glisten of the Dragon’s Eye. Ben and Mal would come, and evil would once again fall for their world was one of heroes. 

Leaving the bed, Chad walked bare footed across the cold stone floor. Outside, a storm raged on. The bedchamber was thick with passion, and smelled of sweat and each other. Only a few candles illuminated his way to the mahogany side table. On it, two goblets filled with wine rested amongst empty plates. This wine was cherished, laced with the poison which would seal their fates forever. This was their salvation. 

“Chad.” 

“Coming, my Queen.” Picking up the glasses, one in each hand, they felt heavy in his grip. Even Audrey, glowing naked and gold in the low light of the candles, wasn’t enough to soothe him, “I wish it could last forever.” 

“As do I, but our fates have been sealed. You know that.” 

“Yes.” 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Chad passed a glass of wine to Audrey, who took it gently between her claws. 

“Ben and Mal will return, and when they come in all of their righteousness, they will find nothing but pain.” Tracing her finger around the rim of the glass, Chad watched the liquid ripple within, “they will not find justice here. Our time is done; we have accomplished what so many before us have failed to do.” 

Feeling Audrey take his face in her hand, she smiled at him from behind her cat eye glare, green irises sparkling with mirth and cruelty, “take some comfort in that, my dear friend. Now come, lay with me. I don’t wish to be alone.” 

Slipping back under the black feather blankets, Chad rolled over into Audrey’s side. The wine felt like led in his grip, his hand shaking and creating an ocean of waves. Audrey merely settled a palm across his stomach, resting her chin in his hair, “do not be afraid of what comes after life, Chad. Chernabog himself will meet us at the gates of hell; and we will have done him proud.” 

“It’s not that,” Chad mumbled, “I fear that I will never lay eyes upon your beautiful face again.” 

“My dear knight, we shall be united in death, just as we have been in life.” 

Hearing a loud BANG resound from somewhere below them, Chad knew for certain the time was upon them as Audrey guided his wine to his lips, “drink. And we will see one another again.” 

And so he did. Without a second thought, Chad let the liquid slip past his lips. It was sour in his throat, and at first nothing happened. Audrey downed her glass with more courage, but stopped halfway. Together in the darkness, they fell into eternal sleep, wine mimicking that of blood which trailed down from red lips. 

And as Mal and Ben stormed the palace with their army, ready to bring justice to those who had fallen, they found nothing but silence. Two souls barely old enough to be considered adults dead in each other’s arms, a gruesome visage of corruption and power. A picture of evil, forever tangled in thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with a story in mind, but I might not move forward with it. Comment if you’d be interested in more chapters :)


End file.
